


happiness comes in three

by pagkahumaling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Aftercare Coz That’s My Thing, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Creampie, Crying During Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Beta, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Sex Toys, Suna Harem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagkahumaling/pseuds/pagkahumaling
Summary: Suna Rintarou thought that it would only take a man to spoil and satisfy him but he was completely wrong as soon as he laid his eyes on three men who’s willing to give him everything. These three men were in the form of Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma and Tsukishima Kei.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Suna Rintarou/Kozume Kenma, Suna Rintarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Suna Rintarou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	happiness comes in three

**Author's Note:**

> hi ales, i hope you like this(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) this is just me writing how they fucked in different positions lol so make your imaginations run wild,,,,also this is my excuse to write a bottom kuroo( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) anyways, enjoy!!

_**One man**_. One man was supposed to be enough for Suna but after meeting these three men, he just couldn’t get enough of them. Wanting them to satisfy all of his desires and needs. 

“What? You’re already gonna cum? We just teased your cock Rintarou. I didn’t know that you were this _slutty_.” Tsukishima teased as he slapped his cock on Suna’s cheek, making the latter whimper. 

“What do you even expect from this guy? Just the thought of him being banged by us makes him go crazy and crave for more.” Kenma retorted as he positioned himself in between Suna’s thighs, pulling the latter closer to lick his gaping hole that wants attention. 

Kuroo on the other hand did the 69 position with Suna, deep throating the latter. Kuroo started to sway his hips lightly to get Tsukishima’s attention as if telling him to give his throbbing hole some attention too as Suna encircled his arms around Kuroo’s waist to hold him still. 

Tsukishima got the hint and laughed, his eyes full of amusement after seeing his senpai lowkey beg for his attention. Kuroo continued to sway his hips that made Tsukishima spank the former’s ass cheeks, eliciting a lewd moan that turned him on even more. He quickly grabbed the lube and dildo on their bedside table and sat beside Kuroo who was anticipating Tsukishima’s next movements. A fair amount of lube drizzled on the dildo and his hands, strawberry scent slowly filling their room. 

“I completely forgot that you’re a _slutty one_ , too, Kuroo-san.” Tsukishima said as he slowly inserted the dildo in Kuroo’s hole who was already moaning with Suna’s cock in his mouth. Kenma on the other hand was fingering Suna while licking his rim, making it look wetter and redder. 

“And now the last finger.” Kenma whispered, inserting his last finger inside Suna’s hole, almost fisting him. The latter whimpered when he felt full but he was craving for more, he wants the real thing inside him. 

“Fingers….. aren’t enough….” Suna barely managed to say as he thrusts his hips towards Kenma while giving Kuroo a blowjob. 

“Of course it wouldn’t be enough for a slut like you. You always like it when a thick cock is inside you, wrecking and making a mess out of you.” Kenma said as he started to thrust his fingers roughly inside Suna, poking on his sweet spot continuously that makes the latter squirm and shiver from pleasure. Suna’s moans were muffled, eyes rolling at the back of his head as Kenma fingers him deeply and starts to fist and scissor his hole to stretch it more. Suna’s legs start to tremble as he chases for his orgasm but Kenma grabs the base of his cock, giving it a tight squeeze before removing his hand out of Suna’s leaking hole. 

“I know how you like to cum with my cock and don’t you dare deny that fact.” Kenma muttered as he wiped his hand with a clean cloth and slammed his cock inside Suna without a warning. Kenma hooked his hands under Suna’s knees, thrusting deep inside him and reaching him to the brim. 

Tsukishima on the other hand turned the dildo on at a high setting and slammed his cock at the same time that made Kuroo tremble, his legs were about to give out. Kuroo and Suna’s front and back were being stimulated, thinking that they’re banging together turns them on even more. 

Lewd moans, screams of pleasure and skin slapping were heard inside they’re room. Kenma and Tsukishima increased their pace, not wanting to lose from the other making their bottoms a moaning mess. Kuroo’s tears started to cascade down his cheeks when Tsukishima got rougher and turned the dildo at the highest setting, legs trembling with the non-stop rough thrusts from the latter. It was too much but he’s loving it, rough and deep. 

“Kuroo-san. You really are indeed a slut for my cock.” Tsukishima said as he spanked Kuroo’s ass cheeks, his other hand grabbed a handful of the latter’s hair making him stop from sucking Suna’s fully hardened cock. 

“N-no, I’m not. AH!” Kuroo denies and elicits a lewd moan when Tsukishima spreads his ass and thrusts all of a sudden, cumming in Suna’s mouth. Kuroo felt Tsukishima’s warm cum leak from his hole, sliding down his thighs. Kuroo’s leg trembled after his first release and he shivered when Tsukishima took out his cock, the dildo still inside him and continued to vibrate. 

“You gotta swallow all of it Rin.” Kenma laughed as he continued to thrust in Suna, hitting his sweet spot multiple times. Kenma grabbed Kuroo’s head, making the latter suck on Suna’s cock and said, “You gotta swallow his cum, too.”

And with a few deep, rough and hard thrust, Suna came inside Kuroo’s mouth and the latter swallowed it just like what Kenma told him to. Kenma thrusts slowly while he cums in Suna’s hole, panting heavily with a grin on his face. 

“Let’s exchange our bottoms.” Tsukishima said as Kenma took out his cock from Suna’s hole, his cum starting to leak out so he inserted two of his fingers to put it back that made Suna shiver, still in daze. 

Suna was lying flat on his stomach while Tsukishima was behind him, pumping his cock that started to get hard again after seeing Suna’s leaking hole. Kenma on the other hand made Kuroo sit on top of him, spreading the latter’s ass cheeks and Tsukishima’s cum started to leak out which led Kenma to slam his cock inside the unaware Kuroo, making him arch his back and saliva drools at the side of his mouth. 

Tsukishima pressed his hands on Suna’s lower back while lifting his ass up a little before thrusting inside without a warning, eliciting a painful groan from the latter. 

“I’m sorry if it’s too sudden.” Tsukishima whispered in Suna's ear, kissing his temple as he hugged the latter, thrusting slowly but deep. Suna’s toes curled at the sensation making him close his legs but Tsukishima knew better. The latter spreads Suna’s legs with his feet and started to fuck him rough while he grips Suna’s ass cheeks, giving it a squeeze, spanking it and leaving some red marks on it. 

Kuroo was bouncing up and down on Kenma, his face and shoulder flushed and was a moaning mess. Kenma started to meet Kuroo’s movements with his thrusts that made the latter stop and could only shiver from pleasure. Kuroo’s hole started to clamp down on Kenma’s cock, a sign that the former was nearing his second release. Kenma pushed Kuroo which made Kenma on top of the latter, hooking his arms under Kuroo’s knees, almost folding him in half. This position made Kenma reach Kuroo deeper and up to the brim and the latter liked it, his prostate being abused continuously that he could only moan and shiver in pleasure. 

Suna was now being fucked sideways by Tsukishima, his leg on the latter’s shoulder while the other stayed on top of the mattress. Tsukishima’s pace was fast that made Suna elicit airy moans, face messed up with tears, sweat and saliva getting mixed. Suna was slightly pushing Tsukishima, an indication to stop for a moment and the latter was quick to caught up with Suna. 

“What? You want me to slow down?” Tsukishima asked as he held Suna’s face with his hands, the former leaned closer to give Suna a kiss on his eyes. A soft whimper escaped from Suna’s lips and Tsukishima did what Suna wanted. His thrusts began to slow down but every thrust was deep. 

“I-I’m…. Ah! Ha! Cum… Cumming…” Suna moaned as he hugged Tsukishima’s body closer, his nails scratched and dug onto Tsukishima’s skin, leaving red marks. 

“Let’s cum together.” Tsukishima whispered as he left small kisses on Suna’s shoulder and jaw. Tsukishima’s left hand gripped Suna’s hips tighter while his other hand started to stroke the latter’s cock, both of them chasing their orgasms. With one harsh thrust, Tsukishima came inside Suna, the latter’s wall clamps down on his cock, milking him so fucking good. Suna arches his back and his legs tremble when he reaches his orgasm, cum spreading on his stomach. 

“Kei, let’s fuck Rin.” Kenma announced while he inserted a black cat tail butt plug up in Kuroo’s ass to stop his and Tsukishima’s cum from leaking. 

“You didn’t have to tell me that. That was my plan from the start.” Tsukishima snickered as he went behind Suna, guiding him to sit on top of Kenma who was lying on bed. Kenma penetrated Suna smoothly, reaching his deepest parts that made the latter gasp, body trembling because of pleasure and sensitivity. 

“Suna’s all loose now and there’s still room for you, Kei.” Kenma said as he stroked Suna’s growing erection after being penetrated by the former. 

Tsukishima snickered at Kenma’s remarks, aligning his cock on Suna’s hole with Kenma’s cock in it. Tsukishima’s left hand went down on Suna’s stomach, slightly pressing it to feel Kenma’s cock in it that made Suna gasp and his hole tightly clenched around Kenma’s cock. 

“Rin. You gotta relax so I can shove this cock of mine inside you and so that you can be satisfied since one cock isn’t enough for a slut like you.” Tsukishima whispered in Suna's ear with his low and seductive voice, kissing the latter’s nape, leaving purplish marks and earning lewd moans that Suna tried to suppress. 

Tsukishima played with Suna’s hard, sensitive and perked up nubs while he continued to plant kisses on the latter’s nape and shoulders, trying to make him relax so he could penetrate the latter. 

“Just put it in.” Suna muttered under his breath but Tsukishima heard him loud and clear, not missing a single word. 

“You sure?” He asked, his tip touching Suna’s rim and a whimper escaped the latter’s lips. Tsukishima looked at Suna, the latter’s mouth agape and was breathing heavily. 

“Okay then, take a deep breath.” Tsukishima ordered as he slowly inserted his tip right past Suna’s rim and after that, with one hard thrust, he was already inside Suna who was quivering non-stop. Both Kenma and Tsukishima groaned when Suna’s hole tightened around them. 

Tsukishima held Suna in his arms as he and Kenma started thrusting inside Suna’s hole. Tears started to cascade down Suna’s cheeks, Tsukishima turned the former’s head to the side to wipe his tears and give him a kiss on the lips. The kiss became messy because of their movements and Suna became so drunk in pleasure. 

Suna was now on all fours, Tsukishima and Kenma reaching him to the brim that made him elicit loud and lewd moans, saliva drooling at the side of his mouth. 

“Kuroo, join us.” Kenma said as he inserted his fingers in Suna’s mouth, making him suck on it while they thrust deep inside him. 

Kuroo obliged and positioned in front of Suna, his ass facing Kenma who’s removing the butt plug up in his ass and replacing it with his fingers covered in Suna’s saliva. Kuroo held Suna’s face in his hand and pushed his cock inside Suna’s slightly opened mouth making the both of them moan. 

Kenma fingers Kuroo, hitting his prostate multiple times that made him grab Suna’s hair tightly and shoved his cock up to the back of Suna’s throat. Kenma and Tsukishima picked up their pace, getting impatient and wanting to fill Suna and be milked by him so bad. Suna’s moans vibrated on Kuroo’s cock who’s also nearing his orgasm. 

Suna and Kuroo were the first one to cum. The former’s face was now sticky after Kuroo came on his face and most of it was on Suna’s mouth. Suna swallowed Kuroo’s cum without hesitation, Kenma and Tsukishima cumming inside Suna who was busy licking Kuroo’s cock to clean it. 

“Kuroo-san, it’s your turn now.” Tsukishima said, still panting because of his high. He removed his cock inside Suna and decided to lay down on the bed, Kuroo sitting on top of him while Kenma was behind Kuroo. 

Tsukishima saw how Suna’s eyes started to get droopy, thinking that the latter was close to passing out. Tsukishima told Suna to join them and told him that it was the last round. At first Suna didn’t budge but after Tsukishima inserted his finger in his puckered hole, he quickly obliged, sitting on top of Tsukishima, his ass facing the blonde with a grin on his face seeing how Suna’s hole was puckering and twitching in front of him. 

Tsukishima gripped Suna’s milky thighs as he started licking his hole while Kuroo was moving up and down to meet his and Kenma’s thrust. Tsukishima’s tongue started to probe Suna’s hole who was getting drunk in pleasure again while the former’s hand started to stroke Suna’s cock, making sure that he tightens his grip everytime he reaches the tip of Suna’s cock. 

Kuroo on the other hand decided to tease Suna by rubbing the slit on the tip of his cock, spreading the pre cum around him. Suna leaned back, his hand at the side of Tsukishima’s head for support. Tsukishima’s attention then shifted to Suna’s nipples, pinching and twisting them however he likes that earns lewd moans from the latter. Kuroo then took care of Suna’s erection, still moving up and down to meet Kenma’s and Tsukishima’s thrusts. 

Tsukishima kept biting Suna’s ass cheeks, not leaving them until he saw a visible bite mark on it. Kuroo started to rub his palm against Suna’s tip making the latter quiver at the pleasure that he’s feeling. Kenma did the same thing to Kuroo, rubbing his palm against the latter’s tip while thrusting deep inside him. 

The stimulation was too much that made the bottoms get drunk in pleasure. After a few harsh thrusts and sensual licks, the two bottoms came and squirted, damping the sheets of the bed and the tops following suit. Kuroo milked them really well, slowly grinding on their cocks to make sure that the last drop of cum is inside him. 

All of them plopped down beside the almost passed out Suna, his chest was aggressively moving up and down, catching his breath. The three men looked at each other and laughed afterwards muttering things like, “The best sex ever”, “I want more” and “You make a great bottom, Kuroo-san” that earned giggles from his kouhais. 

Kuroo and Kenma bid their goodbyes saying that they’ll go to their room next door leaving Suna and Tsukishima in their room. Tsukishima looks at the guy beside him who was fast asleep. He rested a bit more and stood up to go to the bathroom to prepare a warm bath for the both of them. 

He came back to their bedroom with wipes on his hands. He wiped Suna’s face and body with wipes and carried him to the bathroom after seeing that the bathtub was already filled with water. 

He quickly changed the bedsheets and put them in their laundry basket. He then joined Suna on the bathtub, placing the latter in between his legs, he then let Suna’s head rest on his shoulder while he gently scrubbed his body. Suna stirred in his sleep when Tsukishima gently wet his hair to wash it with strawberry scented shampoo. 

“Hey, Rin. Close your eyes.” Tsukishima said when Suna tried to look around, thinking where he was. Suna followed what Tsukishima said, he closed his eyes as the latter started to wash his hair and gently massaged his scalp that made him sleepy again. Suna slowly leaned his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder that earned a chuckle from the latter. Tsukishima finds it cute that Suna becomes clingy everytime after sex. 

Tsukishima rinsed Suna’s hair and made the latter sit on top of him so he can scrape his and Kenma’s cum out of his hole, not wanting the latter to experience a stomach ache when he wakes up in the morning. 

“Rin, I’ll clean your hole. Is it okay?” Tsukishima asked even though he knew that Suna was half asleep. Suna hummed in response, burying his face on the crook of Tsukishima’s neck. Tsukishima gently inserted two fingers to scrape out their cum, Suna flinched at the contact that stirred him from his sleep. 

Suna looked at Tsukishima with sleepy eyes, the latter was tempted to kiss the former on the lips because he looked so innocent. Suna creased his forehead, confused as to why Tsukishima was looking at him with a soft smile on his face. Tsukishima leaned closer to Suna, their lips were only centimeters away. Tsukishima let out a soft chuckle before pressing his lips against Suna’s rosy lips. Tsukishima licked Suna’s lips, asking if his tongue could enter and the latter let Tsukishima’s tongue explore his mouth. 

Both of them were enjoying the kiss when Suna started to grind on top of Tsukishima, completely forgotten about the fingers inside his ass. Tsukishima was the one who broke the kiss before he could have sex with Suna on the bathtub. The latter whined, making it obvious that he wants more kisses. Tsukishima chuckled again before pushing his fingers, knuckles deep to make Suna shut his mouth but the latter moaned at the former’s actions. 

Suna continued to moan, more like continued to moan in purpose just to tease Tsukishima but it fired back when the latter removed his fingers and stood up from the bathtub getting their towels. Suna was still there, looking at Tsukishima, confusion was written all over his face. 

“What are you doing there? We’re done washing up. Come on, I’ll dry you up.” Tsukishima innocently said, suppressing his laugh and maintaining a poker face. He saw how Suna’s lips formed into a pout after not getting the thing that he wanted. 

Just like Tsukishima said, he dried Suna up and dressed him up with a boxer brief and his gray hoodie. Suna clings to Tsukishima’s arm when they got out because he was limping so the latter carried him without hesitation and plopped him on their newly changed and clean bedsheet. 

Tsukishima rested his back on the headboard while Suna rested his head on the former’s chest. They enjoyed the silence between them, not really minding if one of them falls asleep. 

“Do you want to go somewhere tomorrow?” Tsukishima broke the silence while drawing circles on Suna’s back. 

“Do you really think that I can go somewhere tomorrow after being fucked by two cocks?” Suna asked back, earning a chuckle from Tsukishima. 

“We can’t help it. It feels good fucking you, you know.” Tsukishima said as he brushed his fingers on Suna’s fluffy hair. 

Suna didn’t reply and just changed the topic because it made him flustered, after knowing that he makes them feel good. They continued to talk more about random topics not until they heard loud moans coming from the room next door. Both of them looked at each other with wide eyes not knowing how to react to what they just heard on that moment. 

“Looks like Kuroo-san and Kenma aren't done yet.” Tsukishima said, his hand slowly went down on Suna’s hips, gripping it tightly. 

“Hey I’ve got an idea.” Tsukishima beamed at Suna who was about to sleep, not minding the moans that can be heard from the room next door. 

“How about the one with the loudest moans between the two of you wins. You up for a moaning competition?” Tsukishima whispered as he hovered on top of Suna with a grin on his face. 

“Tsukki, we just showered.” Suna responded in a matter-of-fact tone, whining a bit. He was tired after being banged by two cocks, it wasn't a joke and his legs are still numb. 

“Well, I don’t mind taking a shower with you again besides you told me that you're always ready to get down and dirty whenever I ask you to, yeah?” Tsukishima tried to convince Suna once more and heard a sigh from the latter. A wide grin made its way on his face when he knew that he succeeded. 

“It’s not my fault if I suddenly pass out.” Suna chuckled as he lazily looked at Tsukishima who was smiling from ear to ear. 

“Don’t worry Rin. I’ll make sure you won’t pass out. Not until when we’re finished.” Tsukishima smiled as he gave Suna’s lips a quick peck, making the latter whine and telling him to give more kisses. 

“Ready?” Tsukishima asked once again just to make sure that both of them wanted to do it. 

“I’m always ready for you, daddy.” Suna said in a sultry voice, slowly but seductively biting his bottom lip to rile him up, giving Tsukishima a teasing smile while he spread his legs wide apart. A clear look of Suna’s gaping red hole made Tsukishima hard, grinning widely as he loves the view that he’s seeing. 

_I would never get tired of fucking you over and over again Suna Rintarou. Never._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope you all liked and enjoyed this one :D  
> follow me in twitter @bottombokz if you want :p
> 
> kudos, comments or anything are highly appreciated♡


End file.
